Not Your Normal Cinderella Story
by Peddiemiller101
Summary: Patricia was adopted when she was 16 by Madam Destiny, she worked night and day as their maid. When Eddie Miller moved right next door she thought he would just make it worse, but what happens when he breaks down her walls and finds the real her. Will she tell him about her rough past or forget it all?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Moving in**

 **Hey guys! I know I just uploaded my one-shot "Can Handcuffs Actually Bring People Apart?" like 2 days ago (pls go check that out) but I just started writing this yesterday and it was really fun and I loved it so I decided to upload the first chapter of my new story called "Not Your Normal Cinderella Story." I hope you like it and yeah just keep reading enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own HOA only this story**

 **Eddie's POV**

"Mom! I don't want to move to this dumb place!" I yelled through the phone while sitting in the back of a taxi.

"Listen, I don't care what you want! Your dad asked me if you could stay with him for the summer and the next school year so that's what your going to do!" My mom yelled back and then quickly said her goodbyes and I love you's before hanging up the phone.

I sighed. I didn't want to go to Britain. I didn't want to go to Liverpool. I didn't even want to see my dad! This is going to be a long summer. But I refuse, to go to school here next year. I'm going to be a senior next school year and I don't want to graduate with a bunch of losers.

After getting lost in my thoughts the taxi finally pulled up to this house, which I assumed was my dad's. It wasn't half bad! It looked really big on the outside with multiple stories, maybe one thing wouldn't be a bust.

I paid the taxi driver, grabbed my stuff from the trunk and then went up to the door. This door unlike the rest of the house looked cheap. It was bright blue and had a weird door nob. I looked around for a door bell and when I couldn't find one I just knocked.

I head noises coming from behind the door and then the door swung open revealing my dad on the other side.

"Edison!" My dad yelled while running up to me and giving me a hug.

"It's Eddie." I replied while hugging him back.

"Oops sorry I'll remember that." He laughed and then stared at me in awe. "You've gotten so big!"

"Well it happens when you haven't seen someone in 10 years." I whispered not letting him here me.

"Oh where are my manners! Come in, Come in."

I walked into the large house and saw a gigantic living room. This room was probably bigger than my whole house back home. "Here is the living room it's where my parties are held." My dad said and I started laughing.

"Ohh look at you dad! Parties? Wow.".

"No, no. Not those kind of parties. Gatherings for my colleges at work, they're very fancy." He explained and I was a little less excited. That lead to the dinning room and kitchen, game room, and a couple bathrooms.

"Anyway let me show you upstairs!"

Upstairs was a little more my style. There were 4 bedrooms, 4 bathrooms, and another living room.

"This living room is where you'll be hanging out if you want because the other one is out of bounds!" He laughed and then showed me my room.

"There are three extra rooms available besides mine, you pick your favorite while I go make us some breakfast considering its 10 AM" He said and then went downstairs.

I picked the room farthest from my dads. It was all the way down the hall. closest to the end of the house. Not only that but it was the biggest, it had a king size bed, two couches, a huge bathroom, and a walk in closet. My kind of room. It also was the only room with a window.

I quickly decided to take advantage of my window and move the curtains out of the way. I don't know what I was expecting, a sea side view? The woods? Nope it was a house. Our neighbors house to be exact and my window lead exactly to another window. The window was right in front of my bed so I can sit on it and look through it to see the neighbors bed.

I left the curtains open though, I also decided to open the whole window so when whoever lives in that room opens their window. I can talk to them.

I started unpacking my things putting my clothes in the closet, shoes on the shoe rack, and other things in drawers. After about an hour I was finally done and went downstairs to see what my dad was cooking.

In the kitchen he burnt everything. Everything someone was supposed to know how to cook just didn't apply to my dad. He was a horrible cook.

"Um dad. You don't have to cook for me I'm not even that hungry." I said making him stop.

"Oh Eddie I'm sorry! I usually order something would that be okay?" He asked.

"Of course! That's all mom does, how did you guys survive with each other?" I laughed and then sat down on one of the kitchen stools to hang out with my dad.

Once the food arrived it was around 1:00 so we ate our Chinese food and hung out in the living room upstairs watching tv, talking during the commercials. It actually was quite fun!

At about 6:00 our show just ended and my dad wanted to take me out to dinner. He took me to a really fancy restaurant and ordered a lot of food. I might actually like it in London.

When we got back to the house it was 10:00 pretty late for my dad apparently so he told me he'd see me in the morning and don't stay up too late.

When I got back into my room I went to look through my window to see that the neighbors window was open too. No one was in there yet so I decided to just wait and see if anyone would show up. I mean they have to sleep sometime.

After sitting there for around 2 hours it was now midnight. Right at midnight and I mean exactly at midnight a girl with dark red hair, wearing black converse, a beanie, a black tank top with the band sick puppies on it, and black tights slammed the door closed and stuck her middle finger out pointing to the door.

The girl sighed and started muttering words like "sons of bitches", "go to hell", "you can go kill yourselves" then grabbed her phone and headphones and sat on the bed

She was listening to music and singing very loudly. Luckily her voice was pretty good so it wasn't that much of a problem. She was also singing one of my favorite songs at the moment Girls/Girls/Boys by Panic! At The Disco

I mean what else could I do but sing along with her! Let me tell you, my voice is not great. Especially compared to her's but they kind of went well together. I think she heard me singing because she looked up to see me on my bed. Then screamed

 **YAY! okay this was pretty short I was going to make it longer but I thought that was a good ending for the first chapter and so the next chapter will be when they meet! Please leave a review saying what you think of the chapter, the story idea over all, and what things I should add to this story to make it better! okay bye and**

 **Peddiemiller101 OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Girl Next Door**

 **Hello lovelies! Welcome back to another chapter of this story! I really enjoy writing this story so that's why I'll probably be uploading a lot. Also thanks so much for all the reviews they're so nice! ;) anyway this chapter has a lot of Patricia and Eddie talking in it so I hope it's not boring but I had to make the story move a long more so it can get real good! okay here's the chapter**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own HOA only this story**

 _Last Chapter..._

 _I think she heard me singing because she looked up to see me on my bed. Then screamed._

 **Eddie's POV**

"AHH!" The girl yelled and stumbled off the bed, landing on her arm.

I quickly jumped up and stood next to the window to see if she was okay. "Woah! Are you okay?" I asked while she was getting back onto her bed.

"Yeah I'm fine don't worry." She replied and I sighed in relief before sitting back on my bed as well. "So. Can I ask who are you and what you're doing in Mr. Sweet's house." She continued

"Well I just happen to be his son. And his very good looking one to be exact." I smirked while she rolled her eyes.

"Also his very cocky one." She laughed. "Well Mr. Sweet's son you have a very good singing voice I noticed."

"Pshh no way, you on the other hand were amazing!" I replied while she shook her head.

"No way you're way better than me! And I'm not taking no for an answer." She declared and pointed her finger at me. I nodded and put my hands up in surrender.

"So may I ask why you came into your room at midnight while cussing at the door?" I chuckled while she just replied with a straight up no.

"Okay then let's change the subject. What's your favorite band?" I asked not wanting to upset her.

"Now this I can answer." She smiled. "Well it would have to be Sick Puppies raising her shirt and pointing to a couple posters on her walls I didn't notice before.

"Mine too!" I exclaimed and gave her a air high five. "How long have you lived here?" I asked next.

"All my life really. I live with my step mom." She said while rubbing her arms like her was nervous.

"Well I'm going to be here all summer."

"That's so cool! You get to go to one of your dad's signature parties. Or what he likes to call them, "gathering". They're actually pretty fun. For all the parents kids they hang out upstairs and have their own little party."

"Wow you know a lot about these so called parties. Have you been to many?" I asked curiously.

"Nope! I haven't been to any. But my step sisters have so I know things."

"Why haven't you came?" I wondered.

"Oh you know, busy things and I'm too cool for those kinds of things." She laughed and I mocked her. "Oh yeah, right sorry." I said sarcastically.

The conversation went on like that. And once we finished talking and finally checked my phone it was 6 am.

"Oh my gosh. It's 6 am!" I shouted and she yawned.

"Yeah I know." She laughed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked kind of upset.

"I didn't think it mattered. We were having fun talking. I haven't had this much fun in a long time." She said kindly which made me smile.

"Same here. It was really fun."

At 6:05 her alarm started ringing.

"Shit, shit, shit! I have to go!" She exclaimed while getting up and putting on her shoes and coat.

"Wait what? You haven't even slept!"

"Sleep is for the weak!" She yelled before opening up her door and grabbing her phone.

"Wait I don't even know your name!" I shouted before she could leave.

"It's Patricia Williamson. What's yours?"

"Eddie. Eddie Miller." I replied.

"Well Eddie Miller I hope to see you soon."

"Same to you." I said and waved goodbye. She left the room. But not before closing her window.

After Patricia left I got about 3 hours of sleep before my dad came in.

"Rise and shine Edison it's a brand new day!" He said while walking in and opening the curtains to my window. "I hope you had a good sleep because today I'm going to show you the town!"

"Yay!" I replied trying not to hurt his feeling because I didn't want to go exploring today.

"Okay then! Get dressed and meet me downstairs in 30 minutes! The adventure starts there." He smiled and ran down stairs excited for the day to come.

I on the other hand. Wasn't.

We went everywhere. From the Big Ben, to the London Eye, to his favorite restaurants, it was crazy.

I was so happy when we finally got back home. At 12:30pm. We stayed up that late because my dad wanted to show me the life at night for some shit I can't remember I'm exhausted!

I was so tried. I could hardly walk up the stairs to my room! Once I got in my room I took off my shirt and shorts so I stood in nothing more than boxers. I was about to get into bed when-

"Nice boxers." A voice yelled for which I then jumped and turned around staring straight through my open window. Well the window wasn't open but the curtain was. I quickly unlocked my window and pulled it up. I then sat on my bed and watched her wave at me.

"Hey Patricia." I smiled back at her.

"Hey Eddie. How was your day?" She asked politely.

"Um it was good I guess I toured around town, looking at all the sights and such. What about you?"

"Eh it was a normal day." She replied and shrugged.

"Well what's a normal day like for you?" I replied wanting to know more about her.

"A normal day for me huh?" Well I have to say just chilling doing nothing."

"That's it really? That's boring don't you think?" I laughed.

"Yeah I guess but I enjoy staying in the house." There was a few moments of silence before I spoke up.

"Hey Patricia lets play a game to get to know each other more!" I suggested and jumped up and down to my idea.

"You're a school kid." She giggled at the sight of me. "Okay sure."

"Great! We're going to play 10 questions and you have to answer them!"

"Okay, okay I will." She rolled her eyes.

"Okay good I'll start! What's your favorite color?" I asked starting off easy.

"Purple or Black. What's your favorite thing to do in your free time?"

"Listen to music or sing. What's your favorite thing to do in your free time?" I asked copying her question.

"Ummm I guess watching tv or YouTube. Have you ever had a girlfriend?" She asked which caught me by surprise.

"Yeah just one and wasn't very serious. What about you?"

"No Eddie I've had no girlfriends. I'm straight don't worry." She said mockingly.

"You know what I meant."

"Yeah I've had one boyfriend. It was a pretty serious relationship. I loved him." She said out of nowhere.

"What happened. If you don't mind me asking?" I asked cautiously.

"Um." A tear fell down her check. "He-he was abusive." She finally said which made my heart break.

"Oh Patricia. I'm-I'm so sorry." I said which made her cry even more. I felt so bad for her. She needed someone right now. So I did the only logical thing I could think of. I climbed into her room.

I started through my window climbing on the ledge until I was standing on the edge.

"Eddie what are you doing?" Patricia said in tears.

"I'm coming to comfort you!" I climbed on to the tree next to my window and then jumped on to the tree next to her's. Once I was safely on her ledge I climbed through her window into her room.

Her room looked a lot better in person. The floor was hard wood, The celling was black with light up stars on it. Her bed has purple sheets on it and the walls were painted purple as well.

"Wow your room is amazing." I said before sitting down on her bed.

"Thanks." She said quietly trying to wipe the tears off her checks.

"Patricia I'm so sorry that happened to you. What a jerk." I said while she started crying some more.

"I loved that jerk." She replied. Then that's when I hugged her tightly while she cried into my shirt. I rubbed her back and told her it was all going to be okay and that he was gone now.

After a while the crying stopped but I didn't let go of her. We had ended up lying down on her bed like that, her head in my neck while my head rested on hers. We both fell asleep smiling.

"Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep" I woke up to the sound of her alarm. I checked the clock to see the time was 6:05 AM the same time her alarm rang the night before.

She jumped with a start and grabbed her coat and started putting her shoes on. "You need to leave." Was the first thing she said to me.

"Okay I'll just go with you out the front door and-"

"No!" She shouted. "No one can know you were here!"

"Okay I'll just go out the window." I said while starting to climb out. I was then stopped but Patricia's voice.

"Oh and hey Eddie? Thanks for helping me last night. It was the best sleep I've had in ages."

I smiled at her and she smiled back. "Anytime you need me to be with you just tell me. Please don't be worried about me saying no because I won't." I replied and then climbed back into my room. I watched her lock her window and leave her room before I got into my bed.

I tried to fall asleep but it was hard. Once I finally did, I fell asleep with her in my mind.

Weeks go by. I talk to her every time at midnight until we either fall asleep, or her alarm rings. I don't ask her where she's going of why she's going there, I don't wanna make her mad. Sometimes I go to her room, other times I don't. I love hanging out with her though. And I think I'm starting to like her.

Oh shit.

 **OKAY! that was that chapter! Please review saying what you thought of it because I thought it was okay! Okay I'll update very soon so bye and**

 **Peddiemiller101 OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Party**

 **Hey! thanks so much for reviewing if you did and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter it's actually really long and it took me forever to write so yeah. Also sorry if the change in POV is very confusing I had to do that to see their reactions to things so yeah. also warning self harm and teenage subjects are mentioned in this so be warned.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own HOA only this story**

 _Last chapter..._

 _Weeks go by. I talk to her every time at midnight until we either fall asleep, or her alarm rings. I don't ask her where she's going of why she's going there, I don't wanna make her mad. Sometimes I go to her room, other times I don't. I love hanging out with her though. And I think I'm starting to like her._

 _Oh shit._

 **Eddie's POV**

I woke up this morning around 10:00 AM. I slept at Patricia's house until 6 and then when her alarm went off I went back to get some more rest I my bed. When I woke up I washed up, put on some clothes and headed down stairs to see what my dad was up to.

"Hey dad what's-" I stopped the living room looked totally different. All the tables had white table cloths on them, the couches have been replaced by different fancier ones and everything seemed cleaner.

"What the hell happened in here?" I asked confused.

"Edison watch your mouth." My dad replied harshly.

"It's Eddie. For the millionth time!"

"Oh right. Sorry." He apologized then answered my question. "This my boy, is the making of one of my 'parties'."

"Sweet! I can't wait! What can I do to help?" I asked eagerly.

"Well I usually never have anyone to help with the teenager portion of these parties so maybe you can make sure the party upstairs is fun!"

"Oh I'll make it fun." I smirked and walked back upstairs to brainstorm.

After thinking for about an hour I had come up with a couple things. The party was going to be a masked ball sort of thing. Everyone had to wear one to get in. Also it was going to be causal attire. No fancy dresses, suits and ties. Just jeans and a top. I told all these ideas to my dad so he could tell all the guests before they arrived. After that he said I had to help him cook some things, so I did that before I had to get ready for the party which starts at 9:00.

 **Patricia's POV**

"Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep." My alarm rang, just like every morning. Except this time I wasn't as worried about being late. I had Eddie sleeping next to me so today I took my time. Big mistake.

I walked down stairs with my coat and my boots on ready to drive Madam Destiny to the country club like I do every morning. Madam Destiny adopted my from an orphanage when I was 16. It's been almost 2 years living with her and let me tell you it's been hell. I usually don't tell people that I was adopted at an orphanage and just tell them that she's my step mom because it's easier for people to understand. But today was different. I was 5 minutes late.

"Patricia Williamson who do you think you are?" Madam Destiny yelled at me from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm sorry Madam." I replied. That's what I call her. She makes me call her Madam and Madam only. Madam Destiny also has two daughters, Lana and Melanie. Or as I have to call them, 'Lady Lana and Lady Melanie'.

"Don't sorry Madam me! You're five minutes late and that takes time away from my exercise!" She then slapped me hard on my face.

"It-it will never happen again I swear." I stuttered because my face really hurt. She nodded and then I drove her to the country club, trying not to cry the whole way there.

When I got back from dropping her off I had to clean. Now you might be wondering why I would need to clean every day, well you see even though there are only 4 people living in this house they make a huge mess. They do it on purpose though, because they know I'll always be there to clean it up.

At around 11:00 I had to pick up Madam Destiny. I then finish cleaning by at least 1. Then I had to cook lunch for everyone, including myself. I usually make either sandwiches or pasta depending on how much time I had. Because then I had to clean the pool. I don't know how this happens but every night things like spiders, frogs, leaves, and dirt find their way into the pool and I have to get it all out so the pool can be spotless.

All this I usually have done by 5:00. Then I would help out around the house and see what else I could do for them. I was not allowed back into my room until midnight. This was my normal everyday routine. Except today was different.

"Patricia!" Madam called from inside. I had just finished cleaning the pool and ran inside to see what she wanted.

"Yes Madam?" I asked.

"Sit down." She demanded and sat on the couch in front of me. "As you probably know Mr. Sweet our next door neighbor is having one of his parties tonight. I am required to go and as usual I'm bringing Lana and Melanie with me. Now I know you don't normally go to these parties but you are tonight."

I smiled I told Eddie I never go to his parties because I was too cool for them, but actually I am just never invited.

She could probably tell I was excited because she then corrected herself. "Not as a guest of course. Mr. Sweet didn't have enough waiters because one of his quit so I told him you would love to volunteer to help out upstairs."

I sighed. Of course I wouldn't be going to have fun and hang out, what was I thinking?

"Also this party is going to be different, the party is going to be masked and you are supposed to dress casual so help the girls pick out something to wear." She continued and I nodded.

"Yes Madam." I said while starting up the stairs to the girls rooms.

"Oh and Patricia." She added. "Here's your outfit and mask." She threw the waiter outfit and all black mask at me and I put on a fake smile towards her. I hate my life.

I walked up to Melanie's room first because her's was the closest. I knocked on her door and waited for her to tell me I could come in.

"Hello Lady Melanie." I said while walking into her room.

"Oh hey Patty, what do you want?" She replied harshly.

"I'm here to help pick out your clothes for the party tonight." I answered and went into her huge walk in closet.

"Okay great! I heard it was causal so maybe pick something cute but not something that says I'm trying too hard."

I nodded before picking out a pair of high waisted light skinny jeans and a navy blue crop top, I paired it was a pair of cream sandals with a short heal on it. I also grabbed her cream colored mask with feathers on it and handed all that to her.

"Okay now leave!"

I headed straight out the door to Lana's room to pick out what she was wearing.

Once I was done with both of them I went into my room to change into my waitress outfit. it was black dress pants, a white button up shirt and a black vest. It came with a pair of black dress shoes for men. I then put on my black mask and straightened my hair. Let's get this over with.

 **Eddie's POV**

I spent at least 4 hours helping my dad and the chefs cook for the party. By the time I was done it was 8:55. The party was about to start. I heard the door bell ring and I hadn't even gotten dressed yet.

"Dad can you get that I have to go change!" I yelled while running up the stairs into my bedroom.

I grabbed my black skinny jeans, my red flannel and my sick puppies T-shirt and put them on quickly. I then put on my black converse and fixed my hair before going down stairs and seeing who had rang the door bell.

 **Patricia's POV**

Madam Destiny told me I had to be there a little bit earlier than everyone else because I needed to understand what I was doing better. She also told me to text her when a lot of people were there but not when everyone was there because she didn't want to be the first ones there and she didn't want to be the last ones there. Ugh people.

So at 8:55 I headed over the Mr. Sweet's house to see what this party was all about. I rang the door bell and heard loud footsteps run up the stairs.

I was actually kinda nervous for this party and not because of the people, because Eddie would see me as a waiter. I sighed. Maybe I could just hide behind this mask all night and he would never know its me.

Then Mr. Sweet himself opened the door.

"Ahh Patricia! Thank you so much for volunteering to help at such sort notice." Mr. Sweet said nicely and I smiled.

"No problem I'm glad to help! Just show me what I need to do." He then lead me into the kitchen where the other waiters taught me what to bring out first, where to stand, when to ask if anymore needed refills and stuff like that. I just really wanted this party to start.

 **Eddie's POV**

When I went downstairs to ask my dad who came to the door he just told me that it was another waitress and that people should be coming soon so I need to set up the music and sit upstairs.

The living room upstairs was really huge. There were 6 couches spread out in the room and the rest of the space was empty.

Finally the first couple people started to show up. I introduced myself and made a couple friends.

There was Rick who had blonde hair and really tan skin, Lexi who had dark brown curly hair and was actually American, and Matt who had really long black hair and a heavy accent.

At around 9:30 everyone else started to arrive and I turned the music up louder. There were about 50 people and it was getting pretty crowded, this party was already lots of fun. There were couples making out on the couches, people talking and getting to know each other. It was like a normal high school party back home. The only difference is we had a waitress coming around and giving up food and drinks from the punch bowl.

"Crab cake?" The waitress asked while holding a plate with one hand.

"Uh sure." I took one from her plate. "Thanks."

She nodded and walked off trying to give away the rest.

I then went to talk with Lexi as even more people started to arrive.

"Oh look who showed up!" Lexi almost yelled at two girls who just walked in.

"Lexi! What was that all about?" I asked her after uncovering my hand over her mouth.

"Those two girls are the evil witches." Lexi answered honestly. "They're sisters and think they're better than anyone because their mom is one of the richest. Their names are Lana and Melanie. She said pointing at who is who.

Lana had dark brown wavy long hair and hazel eyes, Melanie had blonde short hair that was in a bob.

"One of the richest? Who's is the richest?" I asked.

"Your dad of course. Oh and Amanda's mom."

"Who's Amanda?" I asked a little too loudly because just when I said it someone else walked into the party.

"I'm Amanda." She said while walking with Lana and Melanie straight up to me. "And who do I have a pleasure of meeting?"

"I'm Eddie."

"Oh you're Mr. Sweet's son. Then you're hosting this party."

"That's me." I replied to her.

Amanda was a red head with curly long hair. She said really pale skin and was really pretty.

"Come sit down with me. We have a lot to talk about!" She said excitedly and dragged me into the couch where we had a conversation.

 **Patricia's POV**

I had gotten pretty good at this waitress stuff so I was now holding two plates, one in each hand. One plate had chips and dip on it and the other had drinks on it.

I saw Eddie and Amanda talking on the couch and could see Eddie trying to get away from her because she was crawling all over him. They were both standing up now so I decided to save him.

I walked right in front of Amanda which was right in between her and Eddie.

"Drink Amanda?" I asked nicely.

"No I'm good." She said and tried to get me to move. Eddie finally caught what I was doing smiled.

"Oh sorry I have to go bye Amanda!" Eddie said and ran the other direction. Leaving me and Amanda alone.

"You're going to pay for this Patty." She said rudely and walked off back to Lana and Melanie.

I went back to my table and watched to see everyone having fun and laughing. I hate that I can't do that.

Suddenly Eddie walked up to me. "Hey." He said.

"Oh hello." I replied.

"I just came to say thanks for earlier I mean I was stuck and I guess I'm a little too nice." He laughed and I smiled at him.

"No problem. Just call me super waiter." I laughed and picked up my two trays again. "I guess I better get back to work." I said and Eddie nodded.

Just then Lana came by with ketchup and mustard she started spraying it all over the floor. I tried to walk over to get her to stop but that was a huge mistake I slipped and fell on my ass, then slipping all the food and drinks I was holding. Lana and Melanie then came and started spraying ketchup and mustard all over me getting some in my eye.

I quickly took my mask off and started rubbing my eye, totally forgetting that Eddie was standing right in front of me.

"Patricia?" I heard him say and that was it. I got up and ran. I ran all the way downstairs through the kitchen and out the door. All the way to my house. Eddie probably hates me now.

 **Eddie's POV**

"Patricia?" I said after the waitress took her mask off. It actually was Patricia. But why was she the waitress and why didn't she do or say anything to Lana and Melanie?

I watched as she got up and ran out the door. I tried to call after her but she couldn't hear and or didn't want to because she was gone. I gave a disgusting look at Lana and Melanie and turned to run after her. But before I could get out the door I saw Amanda smirking at me and I shook my head. What a brat.

I went downstairs and through the living room to try to get outside but was stopped by my dad.

"Eddie what are you doing down here? You're supposed to me hosting the party!" He asked.

"Sorry but I have to go-"

"No you don't, now go back upstairs." He demanded and I went back upstairs. If I couldn't comfort Patricia, then I would have to confront Amanda.

Once I was upstairs I went straight to Amanda and yelled at her.

"What the fuck was that?" I asked angrily and she smirked.

"Why were you talking to the waitress? She is just a peasant." Is she actually joking? She did all that because I was talking to Patricia!

"You're sick. All three of you are." I shook my head and got out of the living room. I went straight to my room to see if Patricia had her window open.

 **Patricia's POV**

When I got into my room I was crying. I have never been more embarrassed in my entire life. I hate my 'family' I hate my life and I hate Eddie for caring about me.

I couldn't take it anymore I went into the bathroom and found my razor. I didn't cut on my wrists because that would be too obvious.

I took off my dirty pants and cut on my thighs. I slashed the razor until there was blood. I kept going not knowing what would happen to me and not caring. I finally stopped and grabbed a paper towel to wipe the blood off the razor and my hands. I put on one of the few pairs of shorts I had and laid in bed. I cried until I couldn't cry anymore and finally fell asleep. What would Eddie think of me now?

 **yay! I can't wait for you guys to read the next chapter because I have already started writing it and I think it's going to be great! please review if you liked this story! bye and**

 **Peddiemiller101 OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Maid?!**

 **HEY GUYS! I'm so sorry I haven't updated this story in over 2 months I've had vacations and concerts and family in town and I can't believe the summer is almost over! I just got a new computer so hopefully I will be writing more often and once again I'm sorry for the wait.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own HOA only this plot**

 _Last chapter..._

 _I took off my dirty pants and cut on my thighs. I slashed the razor until there was blood. I kept going not knowing what would happen to me and not caring. I finally stopped and grabbed a paper towel to wipe the blood off the razor and my hands. I put on one of the few pairs of shorts I had and laid in bed. I cried until I couldn't cry anymore and finally fell asleep. What would Eddie think of me now?_

 **Eddie's POV**

I sat in my room for at least two more hours. She wasn't going to open her window, she was probably sleeping by now since it was 1am. The whole party had left and it was just me and my dad in the living room upstairs cleaning up.

"Hey dad?" I asked while taking a break from picking up cans off the carpet.

"Yes son?"

"That waitress you hired for the party tonight, who was she?"

"Well I hired lots of waitresses." He replied.

"No, the one that worked upstairs." I tried to explain to him.

"Oh! Patricia! Yes she lives next door, she happily volunteered to help out." My dad smiled. "Lovely girl! Always working and saving up money! Why do you ask?"

"Uh, no reason."

That night I had a hard time sleeping, but when I finally did it was about 3am. The only thing was that I was waken up by Patricia's alarm clock.

I sat up in bed to see if she would open the window. She didn't.

All I could do was hear her, I heard her wince while what I assumed was getting dressed. I wonder what that was about.

 **Patricia's POV**

My alarm woke me up at 6am like usual. I was trying to put on my black skinny jeans but It hurt like hell. I couldn't wear any pants right now. So I did the normal thing and put on some shorts. I mean my 'family' knew I cut anyway and no one else was going to see me like this.

I went down stairs to take Madam for a run when I was stopped.

"Change of plans Patricia." She said which surprised me. She never changes anything. "After the party last night I invited Mr. Sweet to come over for the day, we'll have breakfast, lunch, and dinner so here's the menu. He's coming at 10 so hurry hurry!"

She walked up the stairs before turning around and yelling. "Also his boy is coming too." She then walked up the stairs and turned around again. "Also, wear your black jeans and your only cute top. The one that shows your stomach." She winked before finally leaving for good.

This was going to be a long day.

I went back upstairs and found my black skinny jeans and tried again to make them fit. Finally they did but my thighs hurt so bad. Well that's what I get for cutting. I then found the red top she was talking about. I had never wore this, she bought it for me as a birthday gift and it makes me look like a slut. But I kinda have to.

I curled my hair, and started putting on some makeup. I put on foundation, concealer, black lipstick, black eyeshadow, and mascara before walking back downstairs and starting to cook.

This day may just be the death of me.

 **Eddie's POV**

My dad woke me up at 9:30 saying we had to go somewhere very important so I had to dress casual but a little dressy, which meant my black skinny jeans and a red button up flannel. I fixed my hair and got ready to go. He also told me to bring my bathing suit because apparently we might be swimming.

As we walked outside my dad started explaining we had to go to one of his friends house. Apparently they wanted to meet me so we had to be there at 10.

"Wait why aren't we driving there?" I asked confused.

"Because they live next door!" My dad laughed and started walking towards our neighbors house.

"Patricia's house?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah! Well it's not just her house, she lives with her mom and two sisters. I think you met them at the party their names are Lana and Melanie."

I stopped. Hell no.

"Dad I don't want to go see them! They try to hit on me and they're really mean!" I stared whining like a little kid.

"I don't care what you want! They invited us over for the day so we are going! And you better be nice to them!" He said right as we got to the door.

I rang the door bell and waited a while before a Lady who I assumed was their mom opened the door.

"Destiny!" My dad greeted her with a short hug.

"And this must be Edison! Very nice to meet you." She shook my hand.

"It's Eddie." I corrected her and smiled.

"Well Eddie, Eric. Come in!"

We were taken to what I assumed was the living room where Lana and Melanie were sitting.

"My cook is making breakfast for us I hope you're hungry!" Destiny said and I nodded.

I looked around the house while sitting on the couch looking for Patricia. Where was she? Why wasn't she sitting on the couch waiting to greet us?

Destiny went to the kitchen to check on breakfast, I started talking with Lana and Melanie.

"Hello girls." I said with a fake smile.

"Eddie. It's nice to see you again." Melanie replied and moved closer to me.

"It's nice to see you too." I replied and started making small talk with them.

Destiny finally came back to tell us our food was ready and we could come eat. I instantly stood up and found my way to the dinning room where I sat next to my dad on one side and Lana and Melanie sat next to their mom on the other side. There was only one empty seat which was next to me.

I person who I assumed was the cook started to come out with our breakfast and I soon realized. It was Patricia!

When she put all the plates and drinks down on the table I quickly grabbed her hand and sat her down in the seat next to me. I wrapped my arm around her neck and smiled at the rest of the table.

"Look who's here! Patricia!" I almost yelled while looking at Patricia. She was struggling to get out of my grip.

"Let go of me you weasel." She said and Destiny gasped.

Destiny got up and grabbed Patricia's hand and dragged her to the kitchen where she thought we couldn't hear her. She was wrong.

"DON'T YOU EVER BE RUDE AND DISRESPECTFUL TO OUR GUESTS EVER AGAIN! YOU WORTHLESS PEIECE OF SHIT NO WONDER NO ONE LIKES YOU!" Destiny yelled and I was getting mad. Who does she think she is yelling at Patricia like that!

"Okay well our fucking guest grabbed me by my hand and wrapped his arm around me! All I did was call him a weasel! So please shut the fuck up and get out of my face!" Patricia replied.

"That's it you little bitch!" Destiny said and then I heard a bang! I sat up in my chair and yelled for my dad to do something

"Dad! She hit her!" I said in a panic.

All my dad did was shake his head, I sat back down and waited until they walked back into the dining room. On the other hand her two sisters were smirking.

I sat in my seat for what seemed like hours before Patricia and Destiny came back into the dining room. I quickly motioned for Patricia to sit next to me and to my surprise she did.

"Are you okay?" I whispered to her so no one else could hear our conversation. "I heard a bang and I thought she hit you."

"Oh no, I'm fine just a pot fell of the table." Patricia nervously. I obviously didn't believe her but I let it slide because I knew she probably didn't want to talk to me about it just yet.

Breakfast from then on went smoothly, Patricia seemed very uncomfortable during the whole thing which is weird because it was her house she was supposed to feel safe.

At the end of breakfast Patricia excused herself and ran upstairs probably into her room or the bathroom.

"Stupid brat. I'm so sorry she was mean to you Eddie." Lana said pouting.

"She's not a brat, and she didn't do anything wrong!" I replied. "Where's the nearest bathroom?" I asked kindly trying to get away from everyone and to check on Patricia.

"Upstairs all the way down the hallway to your left." Destiny answered and I smiled before heading up the stairs to find Patricia.

When I got to the bathroom I saw that the door next to the bathroom was marked Patricia. So I gently knocked on the door before opening it when she said come in.

I've been in Patricia's bedroom multiple times before but it was usually through the window. I had never before came in from her door way so it was a little different. Patricia was sitting on her bed rubbing her thighs. I wonder if that was where she hit her.

"Hey Patricia I just came up to see if you were okay." I said sweetly.

"Um yeah I'm fine." She said sadly.

"I don't think you are." I said sitting next to her.

"Why do you even care?" Patricia yelled while testing up. "You saw me at your party I'm a waitress, I cook, clean and I'm not even counted as a member of this house. I'm the fucking maid!"

"The maid?!" I said shocked.

"You know what I mean. I do whatever Madam Destiny says because if I don't I get thrown out on the streets." Patricia cried even harder and I pulled her into a hug.

"Patricia I don't care what you do or what she makes you do, I like your personality and how you act." I kissed her cheek. "Patricia, did she hurt you?"

She nodded while her head was still in my chest. I looked over at her arm to see a red mark which would probably turn into a bruise. I clenched my jaw and rubbed my teeth together. I was mad and Destiny can't get away with this.

"She can't just do that to you!" I said getting up and pacing Patricia's room.

"Eddie please don't say anything it will only get worse, she doesn't do it often please Eddie." Patricia pleaded.

"Okay fine I won't but if she hurts you bad I'm going to the police right away." She nodded and hugged me once more.

"Okay now let's go back down and have some fun!" I said while dancing a little and Patricia laughed.

I put my arm around her shoulder and she put her arm around my waist and together we walked together downstairs. She looked really cute when she smiled and I never want to see her unhappy ever again.

 **WELL THAT WAS THE CHAPTER! it wasn't that big of a chapter but I hope it was kind of interesting and don't worry I'm writing the next chapter as your reading this and it should be coming up very soon (I know I said that last time but for real this time) ALSO!**

 **I think I'm going to start setting maybe a day where I specifically update once school starts because I think that will help me stay focused on this story!**

 **so anyway! don't forget to review and favorite because I will update very soon so bye and**

 **Peddiemiller101 OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Kisses**

 **HEY GUYS! So I've decided to start updating this story every Wednesday from now on. This chapter is very short and all over the place but I wanted to post something so here's this ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own HOA only this story**

 _Last chapter..._

 _I put my arm around her shoulder and she put her arm around my waist and together we walked together downstairs. She looked really cute when she smiled and I never want to see her unhappy ever again._

 **Patricia's POV**

Once we got downstairs everyone had their bathing suits on and was ready to go swimming. I didn't want to swim because 1. I wasn't comfortable with my body, and 2. I had cuts all over my legs and I couldn't have Eddie seeing them. I looked over at Eddie and he looked like he was waiting for an answer from me.

I went up close to his ear and whispered "I don't wanna go swimming." he nodded and said "Um I think I'll pass on swimming for now. Right Patricia?" I nodded and smiled at my 'sisters'.

I followed Eddie to the couch. "What do you want to do?" Eddie asked and I smirked.

"Video games?" Eddie nodded eagerly and I smiled.

"I'm going to beat you!" Eddie shouted and I giggled. "I don't think so!" We were playing Mario kart and I was obviously beating him. He didn't want to admit it though. When I finally passed the finish line I jumped up out of my seat and yelled "WHO WON? I WON! OH YEAH BABY!" I laughed and fell back down on the couch.

"No fair". Eddie pouted and I grabbed his cheeks with my right hand. "Aw Eddie being a baby?" mocked and he shook his head "Am not!"

"Am too!"

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

This went on for about 20 more seconds before Madam Destiny walked in. "Patricia come clean up the kitchen and start making dinner for our guests!" She said impatiently and I sighed. "Coming." I said and followed her to the kitchen. I looked at Eddie again and mouthed 'sorry' and he nodded saying he understood.

 **Eddie's POV**

Patricia just had to leave to cook dinner and I am totally bored. I had nothing better to do so I decided to check on Melanie and Lana. They were outside swimming and i felt bad that i wasn't swimming with them. When i walked out there i saw someone i didn't expect to be out there.

Amanda was laying out on one of the beach chairs with headphones in. I wonder when she got there.

I didn't want her to see me so i started to walk back inside but sadly, it was to late.

"Oh hey handsome boy." Amanda said and started to walk over to me.

"Hey Amanda." I said nicely.

"Well Fancy seeing you here." She replied and ran her hand over my arm.

"Listen Amanda you're sweet and all but i don't like you like that." I broke the truth to her hoping she wouldn't be mad.

"Well i think i can change that she smirked and grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the chairs. She made me sit down and started to climb on top of me.

"Amanda I'm going to need you to get off me." I said with my eyes closed, She was literally half naked.

"Why honey? Don't you love it?" She asked in a seductive tone

"No I don't, please get off me." I pleaded.

"But why?"

"Because i have a girlfriend!" I spat out without thinking. She instantly frowned and jumped off the chair.

"Who is it then?" She asked looking quite annoyed.

"Well it-um its-" I was suddenly interrupted by Patricia.

"Me!" She said and kissed my lips passionately.

I was taken aback by this sudden act but then started kissing back. Patrica's lips were soft and plumb.

"Ugh get a room!" Amanda said pouting and walked back over to the chair she was sitting in. I laughed nervously as Patricia grabbed my hand and lead me inside.

Amanda stayed for dinner but after Patricia kissed me she didn't dare look at me anymore. I was glad Patricia saved me but i hope that kiss didn't ruin our friendship.

After dinner I hadn't had any alone time with Patricia to talk about our kiss. Unfortunately my dad swept me out of the house before I got the time.

During the walk back home I had a huge smile on my face, I really liked Patricia. But if she didn't feel the same way for me as I did for her then I would be crushed. I also don't want it to ruin our friendship. Ugh life

 **OKAY that was the chapter I hoped you enjoyed it (it will be better next time) and please review if you liked it! Thank you guys so much for reading and**

 **Peddiemiller101 OUT!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Phone call?**

 **HEY LOVELIES! This update is beyond short. Like a mini update because I didn't have a lot of time to write this week, and because it's like a middle sort of thing that moves the story along. Idk but I think it's cute and dramatic and cool. And yeah idk but enjoy and I'll start writing now :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own HOA only this story**

 _Last chapter..._

 _During the walk back home I had a huge smile on my face, I really liked Patricia. But if she didn't feel the same way for me as I did for her then I would be crushed. I also don't want it to ruin our friendship. Ugh life_

 **Patricia's POV**

After Eddie left I sat in my room with my window open listening to music. Eddie was in his room too but we were not talking, just enjoying each other's company.

I paused my music when I heard his phone ring. He smiled at his phone when he saw the name and then answered instantly

"Hey. What's up? How have you been?" He asked.

I couldn't hear the person on the other side of the phone so I only heard half the conversation.

"I'm good I'm having lots of fun in England."

I wonder who he was talking to.

"What?"

Suddenly his mood changed.

"What do you mean I'm not coming home?"

"Mom, I can't live here. You said for the summer."

"But why? I thought you loved living with me!"

"What are you talking about, who's Chris?"

"I've only been gone for 2 weeks you couldn't have gotten engaged in 2 fucking weeks!"

"3 kids? Why can't I just live with you guys too?"

"You really love him more than me?"

"Fuck you, I hate you!"

He hung up the phone and when I looked up he had tears in his eyes.

"Eddie? Are you okay?" I asked pulling my headphones out of my ears.

"Um yeah." He said wiping his tears and giving me a smile.

I knew he wasn't but i didn't push him. After all how could I? He was so nice to me when I felt sad and alone.

I knew he needed to be with someone though. So I did the only logical thing. Climbed out the window.

I went down the window on to the same tree he did when he came to my room. When I finally climbed up to his room he was laughing.

"Wow so original." He mocked and punched me in the arm.

"Well you know. Great minds think alike."

I pulled him onto the bed and laid next to him. I smiled to myself as I felt his skin against mine.

"Eddie you know I'm always here to talk right?"

"Yeah. Thank you Patricia."

 **OKAY SO ITS LIKE BARLEY 400 WORDS BUT ITS SOMETHING! So anyway I hope you liked this chapter, review if you did or didn't idc anyway bye and**

 **Peddiemiller101 OUT!**


End file.
